Still Got The Blues Gary Moore Love Story 1
by Frodofangirllover12
Summary: 1987 25 year old Jillian lives in San Diego with her little sister Lily who is 19 and her twin brother Josh. The family goes on a trip to Ireland which was one of Jillian's biggest dreams. What happens when her sister go into a bar for the first time and have their first drink? What also happens when Jill runs into a handsome black haired man who's name is Gary Moore?
1. Prologue : The Loner

**.1987.**

* * *

Jillian's P.O.V

Hey there! my names Jillian. I'm an ordinary young adult who loves to write songs and hang out with my little sister Lily and our twin brother Josh. Okay, Josh and I don't really get along that well but that's siblings for you I guess but Lily is younger than I am of course meanwhile I'm 25 years old I could live on my own by now but our parents are going out for awhile so I have to baby sit my siblings which is so freaking boring.

"Jillian!" Lily called out my name as she did her nails. She accidentally had spilled nail polish on the carpet as Josh gasped and pointed his finger rudely at her.

"Lily what the hell did you do honey?" I questioned. Lily rolled her eyes as I went to go help her. She was almost full grown like me. I would say, my family has a little Irish side to them but hey that's not a problem I don't drink like most Irish people do.

"I spilled nail polish but look what I got!" Lily cheered as she jumped out of her seat in excitement. It was a new album Lily must have gone shopping earlier today while Josh and I were out with our friends. My jaw dropped when I saw what she was holding in her hand.

"Is that a new record?" I questioned as I took it from her. She nodded happily as Josh began to sing along to the song. He was slightly being entertaining to me right now.

"Yes," Lily smirked as she started singing along as well with her brother Josh who was getting into it and I was as well. It took me awhile to get used to the lyrics but it sounded like a good song.

 **(Over the hills Gary Moore)**

"Over the hills and far away!" Josh and Lily sung as it began to play. Hm I kinda liked the way it sounded it was Irishy and I loved the emotions it had. I started dancing along with my two siblings in the room like a drunken idiot which I was kind of being at the moment but no parents were home.

BEFORE YOU ASK I HAVE NEVER DRUNK BEFORE! and I don't plan to. Lily and Josh threw pillows at each other as the music grew more intense and I loved the way it sounded too.

OH WHAT A SAVAGE THIS SONG WAS! Damn, I couldn't help but act like I was playing the guitar. My siblings stared at me like crazy but honestly I didn't care I was having to much fun.

Most days I would spend by myself because I was pretty much a loner but that was me a loner. Little did I know a surprise was on its way.

A/N: My oc face claim is Jenny omina!


	2. Chapter 1: Exciting News

***Jillian's POV***

Mom and dad came home last night after the three of us had dinner and went to bed. We're now all having breakfast together

"kids, we have exciting new for you all, Jill, I know you'll be over the moon!" Mom says, smiling.

mom and dad look at eachother for a moment, "kids, all five of us are going to Ireland!" Dad exclaims

"OH MY GOODNESS! REALLY?!" I say excitedly.

"Yes!" Mom conforms

"awesome!" Lily and Josh say at the same time

"we leave tomorrow" dad adds

 _~* **At work*~**_

I'm at work, as a waitress in _Outback_ a friend who works with me, Aron, I think he has a crush on me, but I'm not 100 percent sure. Lily and Josh were sitting at a table having lunch. I don't get paid much so Lily and josh normally give me a very big tip.

"hey Jill!" Aron says

"hi Aron!" I say

"you look pretty"

"I'm in a uniform"

"I know, but you're still beautiful, Jillian"

"thanks?"

"you're welcome" he goes to wait a table.

I go to get Lily and Josh's food, Lily got a hamburger, Josh got a stake. After I gave the. Their food, Josh said:

"was that guy flirting with you?"

"it's fine, Josh, Aron and I are just friends." I say

"it doesn't look like he thinks that"

"he has a crush on me"

"I'm not allowing you to date anyone"

I sigh "fine, I can't date than you can't either"

Josh glares at me

"'ey, it's a fair deal that we most likely not keep"

Josh shrugged "ok"


	3. Chapter 2: The Plane Ride

_*Friday* **~*Josh's P.O.V*~**_

I do **NOT** like this Aron guy! I don't want him near my sister, Jillian. I'm packing my suitcase, since we will be leaving for Ireland in 2 hours. I grab some shirts, jeans, underwear, and stuff from the bathroom. Aron, he just, I don't think he's good for my sister, you know? I think that there's better people out there for Jill!

 _*Airport*_

We just got to the airport, the plane is going to take off in 30 minuets. I walk to my seat in the plane, Jillian sits next to me.

 **~*Jillian's P.O.V*~**

I don't understand why Josh doesn't like Aron so much, Aron and I are _just_ friends. Yeah, Aron likes me, but, I don't like him more than a friend, I sit down next to Josh. After a few minutes the flight attendant says that the plane is taking off, and to turn off any electronics. We than take off, I'm going Ireland, it has been my _DREAM_ to go there!


End file.
